vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Watatsuki no Toyohime
Summary Watatsuki no Toyohime is a Lunarian princess. Along with her younger sister, Yorihime, she is in charge of the Lunarian Defense Corps. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 3-A, possibly Low 2-C Name: Watatsuki no Toyohime Origin: Touhou Project Gender: Female Age: At least 1,500 years old Classification: Lunarian/Leader of the Lunar Defense Corps Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Danmaku, Teleportation (Can instantly move herself and others across both the Moon and Earth), Air Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Her fan can destroy things on an atomic level), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm Phantoms and Evil Spirits with her regular attacks), Dimensional Travel (Can break through Otherworlds), Enhanced Senses (Has smell superior to a dog's. Can smell death), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Lunarians are immune the effects of the true Moon, which can drive humans insane and kill them if they look at it) and Probability Manipulation (Yorihime has so much fortune that it cannot be reduced), Immortality (Type 1) Attack Potency: At least High Universe level, possibly Universe level+ (She is comparable to her sister, who is stronger than anyone in Gensokyo. Yukari herself stated - although it could have also been a ruse - that she has no chance against Toyohime, and she has stopped Junko from taking over the Moon multiple times). Speed: Massively FTL+ (Superior to high tiers and moon rabbits) Lifting Strength: Stellar (Superior to Yatagarasu) Striking Strength: At least High Universal, possibly Universal+ Durability: At least High Universe level, possibly Universe level+ Stamina: Extremely high (Her stamina should be comparable to her sister's). Range: At least tens of meters with Danmaku (Her firing range should be at least comparable to Sakuya's, who can throw knives at least 36 meters), at least hundreds of meters with her fan (She claims that it could destroy the entire Bamboo Forest of the Lost), Low Multiversal with her ability (Toyohime can instantly travel from the Moon to Earth and even to Gensokyo) Standard Equipment: A highly-advanced Lunarian fan that can destroy things on an atomic level with the sheer force of the wind it creates. Intelligence: Toyohime is an experienced and skilled leader and warrior taught by Eirin Yagokoro herself. Weaknesses: None notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Linking "The Sea and the Mountains":' While the description of this ability seems rather specific, it supposedly allows Toyohime to go "anywhere she likes". With the Moon being the "sea" and Gensokyo the "mountain", she was able to send a letter to Eirin, throw a stone on the Earth, and to instantly move herself and Rei'sen into Gensokyo. Note: It was stated in an interview that she and her sister are "untouchable" by anyone in Gensokyo. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Touhou Project Category:Air Users Category:Aliens Category:Danmaku Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Fan Users Category:Female Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Immortals Category:Leaders Category:Lunar Capital Category:Manga Characters Category:Matter Users Category:Neutral Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Princesses Category:Royal Characters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2